


Genesis

by Brim



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty? Maybe angsty or a bit? I don't know how to tag that, Dialogue Heavy, Lap Pillow, M/M, lucifer and belial were just sort of meant to be a background thing but that kinda got out of hand, my contribution to the ciofaa swamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: Between dawn and dusk. Between dream and nightmare. Between life and death. Between infinite and finite, they meet again.





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so as hard I try to edit it myself if there’s a typo or missing word then…I am deeply sorr.y. It goes off by the theory that Lucio and Lucifaa are two halves.

     It happened because of Lucilius’ carelessness. Simple, arrogant lack of attention.

…

    Experiments conducted by the Astrals were primarily carried out in the hypercontrolled environment of their underground bunkers or deep within the laboratory’s chambers. Field testing was accompanied by an extensive protocol. The strict regulations were installed by the Astrals in order to ensure their operations ran smoothly and with minimum issues. It was excessive, but deemed necessary.

     Lucilius agreed with the former but disagreed with the latter. Being the leading researcher in the creation of beasts, he often scoffed at the Astral’s absolute need for control and regulations. They severely delayed the natural progression of things and sometimes he found himself feeling like there was a tight collar around his neck as he waited for approval to proceed with his work.  

     It was aggravating.

“Hey Cilius, mind if I watch?” asked the Primarch of Knowledge, Belial, as he stepped down on the observation platform next to him. Lucilius, too focused on monitoring, ignored his question entirely. Belial had gotten used to his creator ignoring his existence all together unless something was required of him. After all, Belial was always happy to oblige, eager to see what Lucilius’ next move was.

     The morning chill was biting into Lucilius but he ignored it. He wasn’t the only one - a few other researchers were scattered on floating observation platforms as well. It seemed like his little experiment had garnered quite the audience. Including some unwanted attention.

“Lucilius! We requested this site earlier than you!” A fellow Astral researcher walked up to him from his own platform.

“I have permission.” Lucilius said levelly without turning to face him. The other Astral looked ready to argue again but perhaps realizing his position refrained from doing so. He kept his mouth shut and stomped away.

      Belial pursed his lips in a whistle once the other Astral flew far away.

“ _Do_ you really?”

      Lucilius didn’t answer.

      The field they were using was on the edge of the island where the Astral Laboratory was build. It was a wide open area of clouds and miniature islands which made it possible to test big structures easily and without risking collateral damage to the facilities while also being close enough to the Laboratory itself.  

      Lucifer was also present. The Supreme Primarch materialized in bright flash and gracefully landed on the platform where Lucilius and Belial stood. 

“Luci, huh? It’s rare to see you around here.” Belial greeted casually. The Supreme Primarch nodded in acknowledgement.

“Yes. My friend invited me to observe his newest creation and I felt that it was my duty to see to it.”

      Belial clicked his tongue. He was already getting bored of talking to Lucifer. He turned forward towards the field, already growing impatient.

     That morning, they were testing a new defense system created by a series of weaponized angel cores. Their cores were left exposed. Their design wasn’t a flaw but a means to conserve materials because they were meant to be mass produced. Only the bare minimum of organs was added to them – sensory organs and wings. A flock of them floated in a strict formation close to Lucilius’ platform.

     Today was their field test.

“A sentry? With that capacity? Isn’t that excessive?” Lucifer carefully analyzed them. There weren’t many things in the skies that could escape the Supreme Primarch’s acute senses.

    Lucilius shrugged.

“Lately the Otherworldly creatures locked in Pandemonium have been getting rowdy. This should be sufficient to keep them in check.”

     The angel cores weren’t the usual cores used for primal beasts – they contained a concentrated charge and as a result they were rather unstable. Lucifer had concerns about that.

“This seems very…”

“Dangerous?” Belial forced himself in the conversation.   

“Yes.” Lucifer agreed.

“If they self-destruct during battle then they can be very effective for bombardment.” Lucilius clarified. Belial grinned in realization at the idea, meanwhile Lucifer had no more objections. “Now then, let’s start.”

      The conditions were good. Visibility was good. Lucilius tapped twice with his spear on the platform, issuing an order to the sentries. He waited a moment, then two moments and nothing happened. Moments passed and minutes passed and there was still no reaction. Lucilius clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“At least they’d be nice decoration.” Belial commented.

     Lucifer, too focused in his observation didn’t say anything. Then he gasped. 

“No, it’s…!” The Supreme Primarch turned alert. Before he could finish, his fellow Primarch turned alert as well once Belial sensed what was about to happen.

“Ah, Cilius! Watch out!”

    A bright light swallowed the field and Lucilius momentarily lost all five of his senses.

    And then he plummeted down the skies. 

…

     Between dawn and dusk. Between dream and nightmare. Between life and death. Between infinite and finite, they met again.

     Lucilius opened his eyes to a familiar scene. In front of him there was a grass field stretched out as far as the eye could see. The sky was dark blue and he couldn’t tell whether it was the start of the day or its ending – there was no sun, no moon. Stars shone, some dark, some dim in between dark clouds. A chilly breeze gently blew the fabric of his robe and he heard the soft ruffle of feathers.

     He wasn’t alone. He turned on his back and his eyes focused on the face above his – the exam same face, with the exact same features. Lucilius was laying on the grass, his head placed on the winged man’s lap, whom was seated with his legs crossed. The man’s six wings were folded in, their gradient white feathers shone dimly.

“Good morning, my other half. Did you sleep well?” He looked down towards Lucilius with a gentle smile on his face.

“Did I die?”

     The man laughed. A disgustingly warm feeling bubbled inside Lucilius’ chest after hearing that all too familiar laugh again.

“Fortunately not. Astrals were notoriously hard to kill weren’t they?”

      Lucilius frowned. He didn’t want to look at his mirror’s face anymore so he turned to his side, looking towards the field instead. The world before it was split into two. The result was a terrible reality - blue world which stagnated and a red world, which continued to sacrifice for the blue one. While the unified world was a once beautiful place, it got torn apart, revealing its many, many flaws. But Lucilius had grown tired of it long before it’s ugliness was exposed so openly in the cataclysm.

     A comforting hand stroked the top of Lucilius’ head then gently ruffled his hair, petting him.

“Then, why are you here, [_]?

“Please call me Lucio.”

“So the people of the skies lost your true name as well? How pitiful.”

“We lost a great many things over the years.” _Not just me, we both did._ There were many things left unsaid but so much time had passed that Lucilius no longer felt the want to say them while Lucio choose not to.

      Lucilius grit his teeth in annoyance at his other half dodging his question.

“Why are you here?” He repeated.

“This is your world. You wanted me to be here.”

“Don’t lie to me. If that were true, then you it would mean you appear to me as an illusion. You aren’t like that.”. As someone who loathed Otherworldly creatures and their trickery, appearing as a fake was foul play that was unbefitting of his other half.

      Lucio considered his words carefully.

“People change.”

“I did. You didn’t.”

      Lucio continued lovingly stroking his hair, massaging his scalp. He looked out towards the darkening horizon and his expression turned stern.

“This world has changed.”

“Of course you would say that now.” Lucilius bit back at him. “Even you can’t deny the reality of the state of the world.”

      Lucio remained silent and Lucilius continued rambling.

“The reason we were created...The lack of growth and development...The endless cycle of creation and destruction. This world is rotting.”

     Lucilius had nothing else to say. The Gods and Astrals saw their perfect order as a reason to celebrate. Stability was a sign of prestigious power and they considered a world under their control to be a successful one, completely ignoring the world’s existing flaws and their own flaws – the stagnating, shattered world abandoned by its Creator, the Gods’ incompetence, the Astrals’ desire and inability to play God.  It was a system that promoted failure.

“I miss you.” Lucio’s words broke his train of thoughts.

“I did too.”

“Then- “

“I said I did. I don’t anymore.” The hand on his head retreated and Lucio sighed. Lucilius rolled off his lap and stood up to a sitting position to face him. Now they were on equal eye level.

“Why? Why did you continue protecting the order? Why didn’t you change?” _Why didn’t you see the world for what it is rather than what you wanted it to be?_

      Lucilius failed to see how Lucio didn’t agree with him. How could his other half still find meaning in continuing what he’s doing? How could he still be content with his purpose?

      Lucio didn’t appear upset at the blunt questions. He happy spoke with sincerity.

“I was created by our Master to serve just as you were. For that, I am happy to have been blessed with life…just as I am happy to be given the opportunity to meet you. This world isn’t as bad as you believe it to be and I wish you could see that one day.”

      Lucilius’ frown deepened. It seemed like he was mistaken to carry any hope for Lucio. He had made his choice – to remain in his static state of existence, refusing to move on. His other half choose to remain lost and alone.

_I heard what you’ve said, nothing new._

“It’s time to go.” Lucio got up on his feet. He tried to manage a smile on his face but his heart felt heavy. “I hope that you would stop, before I have to stop you myself.”

     Lucilius expression twisted into a vicious smirk.

“Then, I’ll be waiting.”

     And with that, the realm cracked and darkness overtook him.

 

…

_"Do you still hate God? Do you still hate me? Your reason to believe. Your reason to deceive. Your reason for the things you do... If everything you do makes perfect sense to you then why are on this path of self-destruction? …I know how it feels inside of you. The silence constantly judging you. The silence constantly judging me. I wish you could move on.”_

_“Lu …ci…”_

 

…

“Oh, he’s coming to.”

“Are you alright, my friend?”

     His eyes cracked open to the bright lights of his personal office. Lucilius was laid down on the examination table, without his robe and gloves on, left bare except for his bodysuit. He tried to stand up but his head felt like it was about to split open, spilling out all of its content. Giving up and laying back down on the table was an easy choice.

“You shouldn’t push yourself, Cilius. We were very worried, you know?” Belial commented with a casual tone. He was sitting backwards on an old wooden chair, lazily leaning his head on his crossed arms positioned the chair’s backrest.

     Lucifer hummed in agreement. The Supreme Primarch was seated on a small chair without a backrest besides the examination table, his wings carefully tucked in so that he doesn’t accidentally bump into any of the equipment.

“What happened?” Lucilius’ voice was hoarse. His throat felt dry and scratchy.

“The cores became unstable. You got knocked out by an electric current and you fell.” Lucifer explained plainly.

“Yeah, you were probably going to fall to the bottom of the sky if Lucifer didn’t rush in to save you. As expected of the Supreme Primarch.” Belial’s tone turned playfully mocking at the end but Lucifer either didn’t catch that or choose not to pay him any mind.

     Lucilius groaned as he tried to stand up again. Lucifer got on his feet to help him but Lucilius waved at him dismissively as managed himself to sitting position on the table. For a few moments, the world was spinning for Lucilius.

“I’m fine.” He proclaimed, his tone not entirely convincing but his Primarchs knew better than to question him.

“Okay then, I’ll go tell the other guys to stop losing their minds over this.” Belial got up with a sigh. He suspected that his creator’s stint was going to face backlash. Bad PR was a bad thing and Lucilius image was probably going to suffer in front of the Astrals for this. “ _I wonder if it’ll be enough for them to really look into things…”_ Belial thought but didn’t voice his concerns. After all, in the grand scheme of things he was just a modest henchman doing his job wasn’t he?

    He grinned to himself. To Belial, that was a very good excuse to get a front-row seat.

“I’ll give you guys some alone time so you can maybe pay back Lucifer _properly_ for saving you back there.” He winked back at them as he exited the room. Lucifer blinked in confusion at his words and Lucilius massaged his temples in frustration.

     Lucifer remained by the table idly as Lucilius tried to get on his feet. He managed to stand up, barely, and went to go rummage for his robe.

     There were a few minutes of silence as Lucilius looked around his jigsaw mess of an office for what he needed.

“By the way, my friend…” Lucifer started but paused himself in thought, unsure how to proceed. Lucilius turned to him with a questioning look.

“Hm?”

“Who is [_]?”

     Lucilius blood ran cold but he managed to compose himself quickly. Perhaps because of his friend’s ill state, or perhaps because of the Supreme Primarch’s failure to recognize subtlety, Lucifer didn’t bring notice to this.

“Nobody.” The answer came out fluidly, perfectly masking his momentary stupor. For all of his genius, Lucifer wasn’t the best when it came to reading people, so pulling the wool over his eyes wasn’t the most difficult thing in the world. That was something Lucilius was well aware of and also partially the reason he could carry out his operations for so long without notice.

     But unfortunately Lucifer was also stubborn.

“He seemed very important to you. While I carried you back, you kept calling for that name.”

“I told you it’s nobody. Don’t push the matter, Lucifer.” Lucilius tone turned annoyed. He focused his attention back to his search and walked to his drawer once he concluded that the pile of trinkets and papers on his desk most definitely didn’t have a robe hidden somewhere in it.  

     Discouraged, Lucifer retreated from the topic. He knew it was pointless to question Lucilius. Especially when his friend was being stubborn.  

“I see.”

“Furthermore, why are you here? Don’t you have more important things to do?”

    Lucifer looked as if he was at a complete loss at Lucilius’ question, but as if the gears inside of his mind started working again, the Supreme Primarch composed himself back to his usual state of serenity. He had many duties to attend to.

“Indeed. I shall take my leave then. I am glad you are alright, my friend.” There was a faint smile on his face as he said that and left.

     Lucilius sighed once he put his robe on and went to look for his gloves. Left alone with himself and his thoughts, he reminisced about the distant past. It was a useless sentiment but even he couldn’t avoid thinking about all the different outcomes that could have happened.

_“Perhaps in a different reality we could have come to an agreement, but this reality isn’t so kind. Wouldn’t you say so; “Lucio” was it?”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading and have a nice day! Your feedback is really appreciated!
> 
> I hope faa-sans hypocrisy was evident as subtly as I tried to make it, but my tact is almost as bad as lucifer's 
> 
> tl;dr ending note/rambling, you may skip:
> 
> may or may not be related to the funeral thing,  
> I have like 50 other things to write and do but I was really itchy for ciofaa so heres my contribution. It was meant to be short but that spiraled out of control.   
> I hope the whole [_] thing wasn't too obnoxious but since I go by the whole "cio and faa are two halves" and lucios name is fake it would've been weird if faa just called him that from the get go  
> I have taken some liberties and interpretations. as they haven't interacted before so there was a lot of freedom, but I based it on what's already existing and interpretations. for lucio I went with "infinite love without fulfillment" (because he's more idealistic and holy vanilla tofu so there's a bit of a tragic element to it...he's basically pining I guess,), while lucifaa I go with "pessimistic skepticism", in the sense that his arrogance and ego doesn't permit him to find happiness ...kind of a narcissistic I guess, 
> 
> or something like that...I think the ghost of sandalphon possessed me and then things just went off, speaking of WHICH---
> 
> anyway,  
> tl;dr - the fact that faa-san is essentially ranting about heat death is prett y funny to me + local couple breaks up over politics


End file.
